


Christmas Wish

by satannnnnnn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satannnnnnn/pseuds/satannnnnnn
Summary: Steve Minecraft has just one wish...





	Christmas Wish

"Dear santa Claws," scrawled Steven Minecraft, somehow, despite having no thumbs or fingers or even a recognizable hand, "please eliminate people who ship pedophilia, abuse, and incest." Steve paused for a moment before remembering his manners, "Thank you. Yours Truly, Steven Minceraft."

[scene fade]

Somewhere In The North Pole...  
"Eliminate people who... hmm, I see. I have a job to do."


End file.
